The invention relates to improvements in methods of and apparatus for transmitting torque, and more particularly to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for regulating the operation of adjustable torque transmission systems--such as friction clutches or other types of clutches--in the power trains of motor vehicles.
Published German patent application No. 3935439 proposes to start a motor vehicle by setting the clutch in the power train of the vehicle by way of a control circuit. The control circuit ascertains the RPM of the combustion engine and adjusts the clutch setting apparatus in such a way that the difference or error between the signal denoting the actual RPM and desired RPM disappears In other words, the transmission RPM is caused to follow the engine RPM which latter rises during starting of the vehicle. Eventual fluctuations of the regulated transmission RPM are to be avoided by a special regulator characteristic.